


just mum checking in

by candidshot



Series: stories from an alternate universe [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: A world where Magnus's mother is alive, happy and well and loves to pamper him and Alec.AU





	just mum checking in

It was barely past 7am with Magnus doing laundry while holding the phone between his ears and his shoulder.

“I’m fine. We’re both fine”, he could be heard saying, sorting the laundry by colour and texture – while thinking they should buy some more towels.  
  
“Yes. I cooked them and Alec wouldn’t stop praising me about how good they were - which is quite a feat since he doesn’t like carrots and tomatoes”.  
  
Laughter filtered through from the other end of the phone line and Magnus laughed too.  
  
“Is it okay to wash the bath towels together with the beach towels?” Magnus asks, holding both in his hands, really wanting to stuff them both into the washer.  
  
In the end, he dropped the load in and pressed  _wash_ , dusting the detergent powder from his hands before then holding the phone – checking the machine to make sure the timer was set right.  
  
Turning around to lean against the machine, the person on the line must have said something funny for Magnus suddenly busted out in laughter. “I guess I can’t argue too much. I do cook, clean and do everything like a househusband but if I don’t do them, I would need to buy new clothes every week since Alec is absolutely useless when it comes to cooking and doing the laundry”.

He then sat in a folding chair in a corner to sort the rest of the clothes in the basket. “What can he do?”. Magnus made a thinking sound, the phone still clutched between his head and shoulder. “He takes care of the bills and grocery shopping”.

There was laughter again coming from the other end of the telephone as he quickly checked the time on his phone and made a mental calculation – another 15 minutes and Alec would be up complaining about the sun being too bright and that he’s hungry and needs feeding, so Magnus left the laundry room and headed towards the kitchen then proceeded to brew a new pot of coffee – the phone placed on speaker mode, this time.  
  
“What are you making for breakfast?” the woman voice on the other line asked.  
  
“English muffins, scrambled eggs and bacon”.  
  
“What about fruits?”  
  
Magnus sighed, “I feel like I haven’t moved out. Fine, I’ll peel an orange and cut the apples into slices. Happy now?”  
  
“It’s not me that will be happy. It’s your body – yours and Alec’s”.  
  
Magnus rolled his eyes. “You’re being such a worrywart”.  
  
“No, I’m being your mother. By blood or not, you’re both my babies no matter what”.  
  
At that moment, Alec walked into the kitchen, kissed Magnus and mimed, ‘good morning’.  
  
Magnus kissed him back and returned the greeting.  
  
“Okay, I have to go now”.  
  
“Okay hun. Tell Alec to stop by sometime”.  
  
“I will. Goodbye”.  
  
“Love you, both”.  
  
“We love you too, mum”.  
  
By the time Magnus hung up, coffee was brewed, the English muffins nearly toasted and soon, the bacon would be readied too.  
  
“Well you heard her”, Magnus said, pouring coffee into Alec’s mug, “when do you want to visit?”  
  
Biting into the apple slices, Alec replied, “how about today?”  
  
“That’s fine with me, but are you okay with going? My mother's energy goes super whenever you're around, always fussing over you”.  
  
Alec laughed. “True. But it feels nice. Being loved and accepted just way I am”.  
  
"Of course she would. You're family, after all", Magnus told him as he filled their plates with bacon and muffin and then sat across the table watching him with a reassuring smile. "Don't ever forget that".  
  
Alec returned the pleasant gesture. “Thanks”.  
  
The clock on the wall said minutes past 8:00am.  
  
“Oh crap”, Magnus exclaimed, “I forgot about the laundry”.  
  
“Finish eating. I’ll go get them”, Alec offered.  
  
“Are you sure you’ll be alright?”  
  
Alec rolled his eyes. “Sometimes you behave like a mother. I’m sure taking clothes from the machine shouldn’t be that hard”.  
  
“At least say husband and not mother”.  
  
Alec was looking at him and smiling. “You can be my anything, Magnus. As a matter of fact, you’re my everything… my dream come true”, he said, taking the basket and piling the clothes in, before then looking back up. “You're the best dream I’ve ever had, Magnus”.  
  
Magnus was all smiles, taking the basket from Alec and proceeded to fold the clothes taken from the dryer. “You really know how to woo a heart, don’t you?”  
  
Alec laughed, grabbing the folding chair from in the corner to sit, watching Magnus fold towels. “I have my reason”.  
  
“Which is?”  
  
“I love you”.  
  
Magnus laughed so loud, he really did with his head thrown back and his teeth showing because no matter how many times Alec told him he loved him, it would always send volts of electricity through him as though to shake him from his own dream. “What a big surprise”, he said, rolling his eyes then poking Alec’s foot with his big toe. “I’ll call mum and tell her we’ll be there for dinner this evening”.  
  
Alec nodded, taking the clothes basket from Magnus. “I wonder what she’s cooking today?”  
  
“Steak”.  
  
“Holy cow! I’m so glad to be a part of your family”, Alec then laughed. “Did you get the pun?”  
  
Magnus was in full laughter again. “Glad for the love of family or the love of food?”  
  
“How about the love of both?”

By then, all the clothes were folded so they switched the lights off and closed the laundry door. 

“That works perfectly fine too”, Magnus answered, pinching Alec's buttocks. 

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
